


love doctor

by princevaltersen



Series: skam fic week 2017 - august [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, SkamFicWeek, Work Colleagues AU, isak's a doctor and even's a receptionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: “Looking through Tinder and rating guys in the paediatric unit is definitely something that you shouldn’t be doing at work.”





	love doctor

Even spent most of his time at the desk and he could say he enjoyed his job. It wasn’t too hard, he was a receptionist and most of his day was filing and booking appointments. The only downside was when the department was packed. He worked at the paediatrics check-in desk, and his soundtrack to work was usually the screaming of children in the waiting area and the sighs of parents trying to calm their kids down before their appointments. He also enjoyed it seeing the kids come out smiling, and talking to them over the desk. At least he was more cheerful than Helene to his left who gave all the patients a stern frown and handed their appointment cards over with a grunt. To his right was Eskild, the happiest man he had ever met, the best with the kids and somehow managed to smile through the screaming instead of considering buying earplugs like Even had on several occasions.

 

“Eveeeeeen, pick the hottest guy for me to ask on a Tinder date.” Eskild said reaching his phone across to Even who took it and scrolled through the pictures Eskild had.

 

“That foreign exchange student guy sounds alright, and he doesn’t sound like a dick with his first message. That’s a good sign. But if I’m being honest, I think you should go with Fredrik, he’s really cute.” Even said looking through Eskild’s phone.

 

“Yeah, but I think I’ve made out with him in a bar before.” Eskild said spinning round on his chair.

 

“Wait, I didn’t see this guy. It’s Thomas, definitely he’s so hot. His hair is so cute, it’s all fluffy and curly. Reminds me of that consultant.” Even said nodding his head approvingly.

 

“He’s definitely not the hottest of the doctors.” Eskild said gasping.

 

“He’s adorable though.” Even said smirking. He had noticed Isak on his first day at work, when he was doing his medicine degree and he was still a student but at the end of his master’s degree. He had always noticed Isak, and had tried to ask him out once when he first joined, but he got too scared and had regretted it since. They still talked but Even knew it was a little bit awkward still.

 

“You’re totally gone for him.”

 

“I’m not, I’m just saying that there’s cuter and more ‘my type’ doctors in this department.” Even said still looking down at Eskild’s phone, scrolling through his Tinder. He went to give Eskild the phone back and looked up to see the very consultant he was talking about stood at the desk looking at Even blankly.

 

“Looking through Tinder and rating guys in the paediatric unit is definitely something that you shouldn’t be doing at work.” Isak said, with his arms folded and eyebrow raised, smirking at Even. He ran his hand through his wavy blonde hair, that Even adored, and smiled over at Eskild.

 

“You’re corrupting him, just because you’ve been here forever doesn’t mean you own the place.” Isak said taking the phone from Even’s hand and sliding it across the desk to Eskild.

 

“I’ve only been here five years. I’ve not been here as long as Helene. How you doing, Helene?” Eskild shouted across the desk. Helene looked across, scoffed and turned back to her computer. Isak bit his lip trying not to laugh and Even pouted at Eskild getting ignored.

 

“And in those five years, she’s never spoke to me.” Eskild said hitting his hands on the desk.

 

“Who were you two talking about though? I need to pass on to whoever you thought was more ‘your type’. They might be single.” Isak said winking, which nearly made Even’s heart stopped before he blinked and brought himself back.

 

“I wasn’t talking about anyone in specific.” Even shrugged.

 

“You must have been, Eskild, come on tell me.” Isak said shuffling over to Eskild.

 

“What happens at the reception, stays at the reception, sweetie.” Eskild said spinning back round and high fiving Even.

 

“Also, shouldn’t you be in the office? Don’t you have patients?” Even asked.

 

Isak leaned further in on the desk on his elbows, sighing and putting his head in his arms.

 

“I’ve finished my shift. I was just headed home actually..”

 

Eskild moved over to Even, hitting him on the elbow, “You know what, Even? It’s the end of your shift, I totally forgot, I moved your shift today to finish at six. Why don’t you go get coffee with Isak?”

 

Even turned, staring Eskild in the eyes before looking back at Isak who’s eyes softened and he smiled at Even.

 

“Yeah, that would be nice actually. Then I can find out if you actually do any work at the reception at all.” Isak laughed. Even stood up, grabbing his bag from under the desk and headed out of the unit walking alongside Isak. They went to a cafe just down the road from the hospital, that Even used to work at. Isak offered to buy them both a coffee and Even went to take a seat.

 

“So, anything exciting today with the patients or am I restricted from that info?” Even smiled as they took a seat in the cafe.

 

“Nothing really, I had a few reviews and I was with the nutrition consultant helping with her appointments. I’m just getting ready for moving departments.” Isak said.

 

“What are you moving to? I didn’t realise.”

 

“I did my master’s in neonatal care so I’m moving to the maternity ward and helping with the child trauma units. It’s going to be such a change of pace.” Isak said looking off into the distance, then making direct eye contact with Even, “Of course, I’ll miss you guys. You’re amazing calming the kids, you know.”

 

Even laughed as he watched Isak smile, “I love it sometimes, I mean the screaming is a headache and you get some annoying parents, but I do love it. It pays the bills.”

 

Isak smiled and nodded, “Do you live with anyone?”

 

“I live by myself, I used to live in a shared flat but I moved this year. I’m trying to get back into university even though I’m twenty seven. I’ll find a way.” Even explained. Isak nodded as he spoke and looked interested, which surprised him since he had probably had way more interesting conversations.

 

“Do you still live with that guy? I can’t remember his name, sorry.” Even asked, secretly hoping he wasn’t. He hadn’t heard anything about him from Isak or anyone else in about six months, so Even had guessed they had split up.

 

“Oh, yeah. We broke up nearly a year ago, he moved away and he was a bit of a dick anyway. I haven’t really been interested in a relationship for a while.” Isak said.

 

“That’s shit, sorry.” Even said, unsure why he was sorry but didn’t want to say anything else and hoped it wouldn’t annoy Isak.

 

“It’s okay. Like, I’m okay now. I was really torn up at the time, but I know there’s someone else out there.” Isak said, shifting his gaze up to look at Even. The sun began to shine through the window, hitting Isak’s golden hair making it actually glisten like gold, and the badge on his shirt caught the light, nearly hitting Even in the eye. He didn’t care, he kept looking at Isak as he took a sip of coffee and tried not to show it had burned his tongue. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth fro a second before remembering Even was sat there and blushed red as soon as he noticed.

 

“Was that too hot?” Even asked.

 

“Hotter than the sun. Or hotter than whatever doctor you were talking about before?” Isak asked, raising his eyebrow to see if he could get an answer.

  
“Are you trying to get me set up?”

 

Isak reached to tap him on the shoulder, “You’re a good looking guy. You deserve a guy who can treat you well, and that you feel comfortable with.”

 

“What if this doctor seemed like he wouldn’t date me? And that he probably didn’t want to waste his time on me? I mean like when do you ever see a doctor go for the receptionist.” Even said, trying to see if Isak would catch on.

 

“I’m sure that doctor doesn’t give a shit whether you’re a millionaire or had no money, because the doctor can see through everything and might see that you’re a genuine person and would be stupid not to think about dating you.”

 

Even finished the rest of his coffee, trying to watch what Isak was doing and caught his slight smirk when he thought Even wasn’t looking.

 

“Do you want to come back to mine? I have a free house, I mean I do live alone but, it’s still free.” Even stuttered. Isak smiled and he ruffled his hair up again.

 

“I’d love to. I think my housemate Magnus is having people over and he is the worst for parties. And then his girlfriend stays. You get the rest.” Isak said. They headed down the street, almost in silence apart from when Isak forgot to look in front as he was trying to watch Even and he walked straight into a bin. Even tried not to burst out laughing and just helped him walk around the bin. He noticed Isak had a grumpy pout as soon as he hit the bin which he would love to watch over a million times on repeat.

 

They reached Even’s flat, with Isak having a good look around and smiling as he looked at Even’s collage of his drawings pinned to the pinboard and to his fridge.

 

“Did you draw all of these yourself?” Isak asked, fascinated.

 

“I’ve been collecting the ones I’ve got pinned since I was nineteen. I tried university then but I never really finished. I only do the receptionist job so I’m not poor when I try to make my movies.” Even explained pointing around the room where he had his drawings pinned.

 

“You make movies? There’s so much I don’t know.” Isak gasped. Even was sure Isak knew he was into him, otherwise he wouldn’t have him in his flat staring at his personal drawings.

 

“I do. I’m guessing you as a healthcare professional wouldn’t be up for smoking a joint, right?” Even smirked. Isak rolled his eyes and walked over to where Even had the joint in his pocket. Isak took the joint from Even’s pocket and grabbed a lighter from the coffee table.

 

“I’ll open the window.” Isak said, walking over and perching himself on the window ledge. Even was wide eyed and surprised at Isak as he took his tie off and sat at the window. He looked younger than he was there, with the light hitting his face. He looked like a teenager, and Even wished he had known hm then for a second. He gestured for Even to go sit with him and Even hopped on the window ledge opposite him.

 

“Where did you go to high school?” Even asked.

 

“Nissen. I really loved it there.” Isak said, taking a drag and passing it back.

 

“I was going to transfer there for my third year. We totally could have known each other.” Even said.

 

“You wouldn’t have wanted to know eighteen year old Isak. I was just a sexually confused geek, who pretended to get with girls in the bathroom at parties on a weekend and studied most of the day during the week. It was exciting, trust me.”

 

“I mean I used to make shitty films. And also had that sexually confused thing going on I guess.” Even said. Isak smiled, as if he knew and he related. They sat smoking for a while, getting to know each other and getting to know random facts about each other. They noticed the sun beginning to set and Isak grabbed his bag as if he was going home.

 

“Are you headed back?” Even asked, clearing up the beer bottles they had out and putting them in his bin.

 

“I should really. As much as Magnus and Vilde are probably not concerned where I am, my cat will be pretty worried.”

 

“What’s the cat’s name?”

 

“Gabrielle. I mean I’ve fed her today, and Vilde loves her, but I should probably go comfort her on the sofa so she doesn’t have to suffer with those two alone.” Isak said putting his jacket on. Even looked over at him, taking in his features. Isak looked back over and just smiled, he wasn’t even sure what Isak thought the night was. Whether he knew Even was interested in him or not. He waited for Isak to get ready.

 

“I guess I better go.” Isak said stood infront of the door. Even was stood opposite in the little hallway and looked Isak up and down. The two stood opposite in silence, unsure what to say or do. Even was between shaking his hand and kissing him, he didn’t really know what to think. He looked back up at Isak and noticed his eyes flickering from Even’s eyes to his lips and before Even himself had a chance to act on it, Isak met him in the middle by meeting him for a kiss. Isak’s jacket soon came off and Even guided him across the room to the bedroom door. It was closed, and Isak leaned his back against it and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, putting his hands on the back of Even’s neck. Even kissed Isak’s neck before Isak tried to break away for a second to look up.

 

“That was sudden.” Isak laughed.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Even whispered. Isak rolled his eyes and went for another kiss, opening the bedroom door with his other hand. They made their way to the bed, and Even stopped again to look at Isak to make sure it was okay.

 

“We’re definitely going to have Eskild gossip about us now, aren’t we?” Even said inbetween breaths.

 

“It’ll be worth it though.” Isak said trying to wink, but ended up just blinking. Even broke the moment, laughing into Isak’s chest who didn’t find it as funny and tried to get him to move to kiss him again.

  
“Ignore that, let’s try again.” Isak said, leaning in for a kiss.

 

 


End file.
